pokemon_original_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
SuperNinBFDI's OCs
These OCs belong to sychoticx_. (Jaze) Jaze the Bisharp Name: Radcliffe Jaze Porrille Age: 34 Gender: Male Relationships: Dating Mark the Krookodile Previous Relationships: Slept with Matt the Black Arcanine Engaged to Nexus the Umbreon (broken off) Orientation: Gay Occupation: Former Bartender, Former Prostitute Camps Jaze has participated in ShinxBoy01's Pokemon Big Brother 2 - 13/14 Brandon the Shiny Bisharp Name: Brandon Porrille Age: 26 Gender: Male Relationships: Single Pringle Orientation: Gay Greyson the Green Bisharp Name: Greyson Porrille Age: 23 Gender: Male Relationships: Single Pringle Orientation: Gay Camps Greyson has participated in ShinxBoy01's Total Pokemon Survivor - 8/16 Trevor the Trevenant Name: Trevor Hart Age: 22 Gender: Male Relationships: Dating Willow the Whiscash Orientation: Straight Occupation: Reality TV Star Camps Trevor has participated in Serena's Pokemon Big Brother - 13/16 TheWildJolteon's Pokemon Big Brother 2 - 10/14 TheWildJolteon's Pokemon Big Brother 4: All Stars - 13/14 Clark the Azumarill Name: Clark Xonarm Age: 21 Gender: Male Relationships: Single Pringle Orientation: Bisexual Matthew the Marowak Name: Matthew Lonolos Age: 18 Gender: Male Relationships: Single Pringle Orientation: Gay Camps Matthew has participated in Bayocakes88's Pokemon Big Brother 2 - ??/16 - CANCELLED at FINAL EIGHT Mick the Pidgeot Name: Mick Typhon Age: 21 Gender: Male Relationships: Dating Bailey the Shiny Bayleef Orientation: Pansexual Occupation: Former Cop, Florist Camps Mick has participated in ShinxBoy01's Pokemon Big Brother 4: Rebooted - 2/15 (unofficial) Spoon and Fork the Pachirisu and Dedenne Names: Spoon and Fork Silverwaresson Ages: 18 and 24 Genders: Female and Male Relationships: Dating Apollus the Bunnelby and Engaged to Plate the Pikachu Orientation: Straight and Bisexual Camps Spoon and Fork have participated in ShinxBoy01's Pokemon Big Brother XVIII - 6/16 Todd the Shiny Sudowoodo Name: Todd "Hot Toddy" Petrov Age: 37 Gender: Male Relationships: Showmancing Brynn the Brionne Previous Relationships: Crushed on Blitz the Mightyena Crushed on Note the Flygon Orientation: Pansexual Occupation: Real Estate Agent Camps Todd has participated in Joshytje5's Pokemon Big Brother 3 - 9/18 TOYOTA Axel the Jumpluff Name: Axel Svensson Age: 19 Gender: Male Relationships: Single Pringle Orientation: Bisexual Kurt the Shiny Decidueye Name: Kurt Bridges Age: 20 Gender: Male Relationships: Married to Brian the Chesnaught Orientation: Gay Occupation: Student, Subway Baker Bio: A normally gentle shiny Decidueye who can get a little angry sometimes. He is a 20 year old online student at Sinnoh University at Veilstone. Some defining features are his hoodie, which he has on nearly all the time, a Toucannon feather pinned to his hoodie, which belonged to his friend who died in a car crash, and his scar across his neck, which came from his death while on a cruise ship. This cruise was where he found his love of his life and husband, Brian the Chesnaught. Kurt occasionally smokes marijuana recreationally and never drinks. He now has a son named Joey that he adopted with Brian. Camps Kurt has participated in Gabe's Cruise Murder Mystery - SURVIVED Nicolai (Nico) the Honchkrow Name: Nicolai Kingpin Age: 24 Gender: Male Relationships: Dating Simon the Alolan Sandshrew Orientation: Gay Occupation: Former Cop JC the Arcanine Name: John Carter Thompson Age: 20 Gender: Male Relationships: Dating Victor the Baile Oricorio Orientation: Bisexual Occupation: Reality TV Star, Student Camps JC has participated in ShinyStoutland's Poke Big Brother 1 - 6/12 PokemonAnonymous and Bunpuffy's Pokemon Survivor: Poni Island - 11/18 queenfrossy's QPBB Season 2 - 13/20 Lee the Incineroar Name: Leonardo Ryles Nicknames: Lee, Leo Age: 25 Gender: Male Relationships: Engaged to Matt the Black Arcanine Past Relationships: Slept with Mark the Krookodile Orientation: Gay Occupation: Professional Wrestler, Reality TV Star, Pornstar Camps Lee has participated in TheWildJolteon's Pokemon Big Brother 8 - 4/11 TheWildJolteon's Pokemon Big Brother 9: Fans vs. Favourites - ?/15 ??? Javier the Lombre Name: Javier Rodriguez Nicknames: Mexican, Little Shit Age: 18 Gender: Male Relationships: Dating Bartender the Feraligatr Previous Relationships: Slept with David the Charmeleon Orientation: Bisexual Occupation: Bartender Camps Javier has participated in Yellow Shell's Danganronpa - DIED Rowan the Pink and Orange Lucario Name: Rowan Anderson Nicknames: _rowand_ Age: 30 Gender: Male Relationships: Single Pringle Previous Relationships: Dated Krystoffer the Nidoking Orientation: Closeted Gay Occupation: Professional Overwatch Player Camps Rowan has participated in Rowan the Pink and Orange Lucario - queenfrossy's QPBB Season 3 - ?/16 ??? Krystoffer the Nidoking Name: Krystoffer Schmidt Nicknames: Krys, Krystoff Age: 30 Gender: Male Relationships: Engaged to Nick the Shiny Nidoking Previous Relationships: Dated Rowan the Pink and Orange Lucario Orientation: Pansexual Occupation: Former FBI Agent Bio: *coming soon* Ivan the Litleo Name: Ivan Felis Nicknames: Eve, Van Age: 16 Gender: Male Relationships: Single Pringle Previous Relationships: Slept with many, many men Orientation: Gay Occupation: Student Nexus the Shiny Umbreon Name: Nexus Rodriquez Nicknames: Nex Age: 27 Gender: Male Relationships: Single Pringle Previous Relationships: Engaged to Jaze the Bisharp (broken off) Orientation: Bisexual Occupation: Coroner Camps Nexus has participated in Samuel Dragon's Big Brother Unova 2017 - ???/16 CANCELLED Cameron the Espeon Name: Cameron James Nicknames: Cam Age: 20 Gender: Male Relationships: Dating Sam the Floatzel Orientation: Pansexual Occupation: Unemployed Jake the Shiny Gallade Name: Jackson Pierre Rhimes Nicknames: Jake, JP Age: 31 Gender: Male Relationships: Single pringle Orientation: Gay Occupation: Olympic Fencer Jurou the Flareon Name: Jurou Hayashi Age: 22 Gender: Male Relationships: Dating Nori the Vaporeon Orientation: Gay Occupation: Student Roy the Dusk Lycanroc Name: Roy Crepúsculo Age: 26 Gender: Male Relationships: Dating Scott the Herdier Previous Relationships: Dated Nick the Shiny Nidoking Orientation: Gay Occupation: Miner Overall Camp Rankings Finale Leonardo the Incineroar - TheWildJolteon's Pokemon Big Brother 8 - 4/11 Myself - World of Survivor: Aegean Sea - 3/18 Jury JC the Arcanine - ShinyStoutland's Poke Big Brother 1 - 6/12 CANCELLED Spoon and Fork the Pachirisu and Dedenne - ShinxBoy01's Pokemon Big Brother XVIII - 6/16 SKYLER Greyson the Green Bisharp - ShinxBoy01's Total Pokemon Survivor - 8/16 JELLY Todd the Shiny Sudowoodo - Joshytje5's Pokemon Big Brother 3 - 9/18 TOYOTA Leonardo the Incineroar - TheWildJolteon's Pokemon Big Brother 9: Fans vs. Favourites - ?/15 ??? Rowan the Pink and Orange Lucario - queenfrossy's QPBB Season 3 - ?/16 ??? Pre-Jury Trevor the Trevenant - TheWildJolteon's Pokemon Big Brother 2 - 10/14 JC the Arcanine - PokemonAnonymous and Bunpuffy's Pokemon Survivor: Poni Island - 11/18 JC the Arcanine - queenfrossy's QPBB Season 2 - 13/20 Trevor the Trevenant - Serena's Pokemon Big Brother - 13/16 Trevor the Trevenant - TheWildJolteon's Pokemon Big Brother 4: All Stars - 13/14 Jaze the Bisharp - ShinxBoy01's Pokemon Big Brother 2 - 13/14 Unofficial and Cancelled Mick the Pidgeot - ShinxBoy01's Pokemon Big Brother 4: Rebooted - 2/15 (unofficial) Matthew the Marowak - Bayocakes88's Pokemon Big Brother 2 - ??/16 - CANCELLED at FINAL EIGHT No Placement Javier the Lombre - Yellow Shell's Danganronpa - DIED Kurt the Shiny Decidueye - Gabe's Cruise Murder Mystery - SURVIVED